<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new life by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027675">A new life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cute, Dark, Feel-good, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Good, How I Met Your Mother References, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Jurassic Park References, M/M, Marvel References, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25, References to Supernatural (TV), Spoilers, The 100 (TV) Season 1, Titanic References, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Whirl Being Whirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New universe,  new adventure,  e too much free time. Well, luckily Swerve uploaded all of his favorite TV series and movies to the spaceship servers. </p><p>[...]</p><p>At one point, Megatron asked, “Why do humans always interface? I don't think they have population problems. ”</p><p>“ Well, considering they're either doing that or killing each other… ”</p><p>“It’s like our war. But we didn't interface that much, "Misfire said.</p><p>" Speak for yourself, "Whirl said.</p><p> There was a general groan in the bar. Then Ultra Magnus said, “In my opinion, Daenerys must become queen. The kingdom belonged to her ancestors. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots &amp; Ratchet (Transformers), Brainstorm &amp; Perceptor (Transformers), Brainstorm &amp; Whirl (Transformers), Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Grimlock &amp; Misfire (Transformers), Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>New universe to explore, endless adventures to experience, and no Prowl chasing them to arrest them or destroy the Lost Light.</p><p> </p><p> Well, maybe there was a Prowl in this universe, but everyone hoped he had no idea they existed. and not to seek them.</p><p> </p><p> The most important thing was that they were free, and no one will be able to separate them. They had become a family. A ramshackle, chaotic family, some of them were former war criminals, but despite everything, it was okay.</p><p> </p><p> And as in all families, you had to turn a blind eye to so many things, like the Brainstorm experiments, the Drift crystals scattered throughout the spaceship, the shamelessness of Rewind and Chromodome, and Swerve's obsession with Earth.</p><p> </p><p>This had proved useful in combating the moments of boredom between one exploration and another: Swerve had loaded several TV series and terrestrial films before leaving, not wanting to go to another universe without know how his favorite TV series ended.</p><p>He had installed a television in his bar so that anyone who wanted to could watch it with him. It was a brilliant idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Game of Thrones</strong>
</p><p>Swerve had already watched all the seasons, but he didn't mind rewatching with the others. It was probably just to enjoy the disgusted faces of many of his friends during <em>certain</em> scenes.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, Megatron asked, “Why do humans always interface? I don't think they have population problems. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, considering they're either doing <em>that</em> or killing each other… ”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like our war. But we didn't interface that much, "Misfire said.</p><p> </p><p>" Speak for yourself, "Whirl said.</p><p> </p><p> There was a general groan in the bar. Then Ultra Magnus said, “In my opinion, Daenerys must become queen. The kingdom belonged to her ancestors. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" The Targaryens no longer have any right to rule - Megatron intervened - Robert has conquered it, and one of his sons should inherit it. "</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus reminded him, “He and Cercei have no children, and Gendry is a blacksmith.”</p><p> </p><p> “So? That doesn't make him unable to rule. "</p><p> </p><p>" He didn't get the education to be king, "Ultra Magnus insisted.</p><p> </p><p>" Jeoffrey got it, and look how it went. "</p><p> </p><p>On that point, there was little to discuss. The little sociopath brought back unpleasant memories to all of them.</p><p> </p><p> Drift interjected, “Renly would be a good king.”</p><p> </p><p> Cyclonus snorted, “The Tyrells are manipulating him for their interests. He's not a king, he's a puppet."</p><p> </p><p>" But no one cheers Stannis? " Tailgate asked.</p><p> </p><p> “Who? The human version of Prowl? Not even in a hundred vorns, ”Rewind snapped back.</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus agreed, "I hate him, he's a religious fanatic. It wouldn't surprise me if he also burned his daughter to be king.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Rod, Stannis has his faults, but he loves his daughter. He would never do that to her. "</p><p> </p><p>" I hope Robb can avenge his father and take the head off that brat Joffrey, "Megatron muttered irritably.</p><p> </p><p> While everyone argued, Swerve fought the urge not to spoil. He didn't want to be headless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WandaVision</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think I understand what's going on - Tailgate said - She stole Vision's body from S.W.O.R.D, and in Westview, somehow, brought him back to life.”</p><p> </p><p> “But how ?! She no longer has the mind gem! " Swerve yelled, in front of him datapads full of theories. Go and trust a TV series chosen by Rewind.</p><p> </p><p> It looks nice, he said.</p><p> </p><p> I love sitcoms, he said.</p><p> </p><p> Everyone had a theory, and the worst of it was that anyone could be right.</p><p> </p><p> Only Megatron did not participate, the only one who, due to the lack of familiarity with humans, did not understand a damn, and was the most bewildered by a relationship between a human and an android.</p><p> </p><p> "Maybe she's a witch, like that guy in the cloak, "Rodimus said confidently.</p><p> </p><p> Perceptor snorted," It's not about magic. Wanda's powers are the result of scientific experiments. "</p><p> </p><p>" Maybe the infinity stone has awakened her latent powers. "</p><p> </p><p>" In that case, it would be mutation, not magic, "was Perceptor's response.</p><p> </p><p> "What if magic was the consequence of a mutation in some species?" Brainstorm paused.</p><p> </p><p> Perceptor looked at his lab mate with his optic crest up, “I never thought about that. It's not a hypothesis to be discarded.”</p><p> </p><p> Brainstorm struttered, while Rodimus snorted,“ Hey, it's fine if he says so. But if I say so, I don't understand anything about science. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Brainstorm mada reasonable hypothesis. There is no evidence to support your theory. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Shut up, you two. There is Agatha now. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Agatha is a useless character. She..."</p><p>
  <em>“It was Agatha all along...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ Crap.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The <em>no time travel rule </em>had to apply to TV series as well.</p><p> </p><p>After the fourth episode, Brainstorm muttered, "That's not how time travel works."</p><p> </p><p> "I trust your word," Rodimus said, fighting a headache principle. He wasn't sure he remembered the names of the characters anymore.</p><p> </p><p> "I can't tell if that's him or Grandpa," Misfire complained.</p><p> </p><p> "Both," Grimlock speculated.</p><p> </p><p> "It can't be. That would be too weird. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Besides - Brainstorm interjected - I'm pretty sure it would cause a time paradox that would collapse the Universe. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ It's just a theory, isn't it? ”</p><p> </p><p> "I didn't have the pleasure of trying it."</p><p> </p><p> "Brainstorm!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How I met your mother</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Would you steal a French horn for me?" Tailgate asked Cyclonus, after the first episode.</p><p> </p><p> Cyclonus didn't blink, and replied, “For you, I'd steal the whole orchestra.”</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus groaned, “I knew it was a bad idea to watch this tv series with you two! Are you… ”</p><p> </p><p> Whirl nudged him,“ Sshh. Don't ruin their moment. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ If they keep getting so sweet, I'll switch TV shows. ”</p><p> </p><p> Whirl snorted,“ Don't try to say you'd be sorry if Megatron told you the same thing. ”</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus almost choked on the energon he was drinking, "What?!"</p><p> </p><p> "There is a round of betting on which of you will make the first move."</p><p> </p><p> "There isn't its way! We're just ... um ... colleagues. "</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, keep telling yourself. "</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus thanked Primus that Megatron was on duty with Ultra Magnus, otherwise it would be a good time he died.</p><p> </p><p> He lowered his glass," Whoever you think there's something between me and Megatron, raise your hand. ”</p><p> </p><p> They all did. Rodimus exclaimed, "Oh, come on!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jurassic Park</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is an experiment that Shockwave absolutely would have done,” Megatron admitted midway through the film.</p><p> </p><p> "And you would have used his experiments in battle," Ratchet added.</p><p> </p><p> "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p> Grimlock didn't seem to like it, "They didn't even consider the Dinobots."</p><p> </p><p> "A terrible waste," Misfire agreed.</p><p> </p><p> "Disrespectful."</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p> "And it's realistic - Perceptor added - Although DNA is well preserved, it is not possible to reproduce another living being from nothing."</p><p> </p><p> Brainstorm drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully. Then he said, "Well, you could experiment to see if that's possible or ..."</p><p> </p><p> "No!"</p><p> </p><p> "Try it, and I will forbid you to enter any laboratory in this spaceship," Rodimus warned him.</p><p> </p><p> "Nobody understands my genius!" Brianstorm groaned, resting his head on Perceptor's shoulder, who didn't push him away but instead gave him a reassuring pat on the head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Titanic</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>If Chromodeme's goal with the choice of the film was to make everyone cry, well, he had succeeded.</p><p> </p><p> "There was room for both of us!" Tailgate moaned, to Rewind and First Aid nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p> Rewind looked at his conduct, “It's all your fault!”</p><p> </p><p> “I had no idea! I thought it was the usual romantic movie! I chose it for you! "</p><p> </p><p>" Well, now I'm upset! "</p><p> </p><p> Meanwhile, Drift hugged Ratchet, “I would have let you up.”</p><p> </p><p> “And I would have preferred to drown. The door couldn't even hold Jack's weight. "</p><p> </p><p>" I would have melted the iceberg- Rodimus said, trying not to show his shining eyes - No icebergs, no accident. "</p><p> </p><p>" It wasn't any more simple to avoid it? " Megatron asked.</p><p> </p><p> "Why didn't they try?"</p><p> </p><p> "I think it was too late," Cyclonus suggested, as he comforted Tailgate.</p><p> </p><p> "She used his surname!" Tailgate said, hugging Cyclonus tighter.</p><p> </p><p> “Never again Titanic. It goes on the <em>Too Sad Movie List</em>, along with The Lion King, Bambi, and The Green Mile. ”</p><p> </p><p> And they all agreed with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Transformers: War for Cybertron. Siege.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are we sure the screenwriter isn't Thundercracker?" Megatron asked again.</p><p> </p><p> Anyone on Earth who had to do all those cartoons about them had unclear ideas and an excessive love for explosions</p><p> </p><p> “Ridiculous. Optimus and Elita-1 have never been so close, ”Ratchet said, while Drift had a weird expression whenever Impactator and Ratchet were on stage together.</p><p> </p><p> Was he too expensive for animators to add?</p><p> </p><p> “Oh, oh, oh. Someone here is jealous. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Shut up, Whirl. ”</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus said,“ Bumblebee is everywhere. He also has a movie all of him. Instead, I am being ignored! Where is my movie ?! I'm a Prime too! "</p><p> </p><p>" Didn't Jetfire and Starscream have a relationship during the war? " Ultra Magnus asked confused, looking at the rivalry between the two. He was slightly upset about his character's treatment of him but assumed that in six episodes there was no better.</p><p> </p><p> "Honestly, I don't know - Megatron admitted - I thought my seekers had a complicated relationship between them. “</p><p> </p><p>“ I thought Jetfire was an autobot, ”Tailgate said.</p><p> </p><p>“ It depends on continuity. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I have no idea what that means. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Swerve! Did you press the button of my invention again? "</p><p> </p><p>" Maybe ... "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The 100</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, for Primus's sake, listen to Bellamy! Just for once! ”</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus took a sip of his energy,“ Hey, at least she does something. ”</p><p> </p><p> Ratchet snorted,“ She almost gets killed every episode! There is no need to be so reckless! And who licensed that doctor ?! "</p><p> </p><p> Drift looked at him in surprise," I thought you didn't specialize in organic species. "</p><p> </p><p>" But even I know those are not ethical medical procedures! ”</p><p> </p><p>“ They're trying to survive. Fuck the ethics, "Whirl muttered.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm surprised he's not much of someone yet. "</p><p> </p><p>" Just you wait. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Supernatural</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Enough! - Whirl exclaimed - The romantic tension between Dean and Castiel is unbearable. It seems to see Cyclonus and Tailgate again. Or worse, <em>Megatron and Rodimus</em>. For the love of all that is sacred, just kiss! "</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus sank into his chair, while Megatron looked as if he had kicked a turbo for.</p><p> </p><p>" What are you talking about? "</p><p> </p><p>" Do you know very well! I'm talking about you two being too stupid to talk about your feelings! Dean is human and humans have a weird belief in sexuality. What's your excuse? ”</p><p> </p><p> Rodimus said,“ We don't have romantic feelings. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Are you sure? It seems to me that Megatron wants to kiss you almost as senselessly as Dean wants to do to Castiel. Seriously, it's painful to watch you. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I almost killed him, ”Megatron said softly, and Whirl shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“ So? He's not dead. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Whirl, we don't… it's not that kind of relationship. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Rodimus, if you two don't talk about your feelings, I'll make you watch My Fair Lady every day. "</p><p> </p><p>" You won't. "</p><p> </p><p>" Don't provoke me. "</p><p> </p><p> Nobody wanted to see that movie again, so Drift and Ratchet grabbed the two captains and threw them out of the bar, hoping that could get their shit together.</p><p> </p><p> The two looked at each other for a while in silence. Then Megatron said, "Shall we go to the deck to see the stars?"</p><p> </p><p> "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p> "Chromodome often does that with Rewind."</p><p> </p><p> "You get a cue from ... wait, so Whirl ... ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I don't know. What about you? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Me neither. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Do we need some alone time? ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Probably yes. ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I know ... ”</p><p> </p><p> "A walk outside isn't a bad idea," Rodimus admitted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Who knows, maybe a relationship between them might work. After all, stranger things had happened before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>